


What Had Changed

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AND THEYRE IN LVOE, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, eva is queen and the boss is captain of the royal army, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The captain has come back from war to a new kingdom (or not so new).





	What Had Changed

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt find a way to put "as you wish" into this but just know, i was thinking about it........................

“Your majesty,” the woman bowed before her, silver armor glinting in the colored sunlight falling through the stained glass. She was a weathered captain of the army, with a face worn from battle. She was hardened and revered, with scar peeking out from her hairline, visible with her head lowered and arm brought across her chest in salute. “We’ve secured victory in the border region. The governor of the area is sending a tribute in your name, come tomorrow, and the rest of your men will return shortly.” She looked up for response, a thread of blonde hair coming loose from her ponytail. 

The queen gazed down from the throne and smiled. “It’s wonderful to have good news, for once.”

“Indeed, your majesty.” They locked eyes, like so many times before, and the captain returned the smile. It was gentle, peaceful, so unlike her status:  _ captain of the royal army _ . She was dangerous. And the queen thought she was gorgeous. 

“May we take a walk?”

 

They arrived in an old garden, a rather unused quarter of the palace grounds, home to overgrown ivy and rose bushes that had become more shrubs than anything else. “Out here you’re permitted to call me by my name.” the queen said, hopping onto the stone wall with a  _ huff _ . 

“Which one, Queen Eva Tatyana II?” she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over the top by the queen. In the open air her uniform was a purer silver, wool cape a truer deep blue. She wanted to wrap herself in the fabric, no longer rough from its use. 

Eva lightly shoved her shoulder, “What do you call me when we spar,  _ Joy _ ?”

“No one calls me that anymore.” she said.

“I do,” Eva leaned over her right arm, looking at the captain head on. “So what of the border state?” she said, changing the subject.

“It’s in complete disarray.” She said frankly, “Some of the army will stay to help aid the growth, at your word, but it will be a long time before it’s as prosperous as your land here.”

She hummed, “It’s a shame.” 

The captain nodded, “I agree, Eva.”

“Joy.” she grinned. “It’s a shame you’ve been gone so long, too. So much has changed here.”

“Oh?” the captain looked amused, “And what exactly had changed?”

Eva held up a gloved finger, “For one, queens now kiss the captain of the army on the lips, just as a greeting.”

She laughed, “Is that so?”

“Yes, haven’t you heard? The news must not have spread quickly.” Eva tucked the captain’s loose hair behind her ear, letting her hand trail down her cheek slowly. “And captains must hold their queen's hands when they’re together, even in court.”

“Of course, your majesty,” the captain said, taking Eva’s hand and kissing it on the knuckles, looking up as she did so. Eva’s cheeks reddened ever so slightly as she leaned down to kiss the captain, hand tightening around hers as they met halfway. It had been too long, too far away. Letters were no match for speaking, and signatures no match for the queen’s free hand on her cheek. “Has anything else changed?”

The queen nodded, their small private smiles kind and intimate and happy. “Now captains of the army must carry the queen away and marry her.”

“I thought that was already the custom.” the captain said, scooping Eva off the wall with a spin, making her laugh as she rested her head on her shoulder. The captain pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw and watched her eyes twinkle in the morning light. 

“I’m so glad you’re home.” Eva said as she was set back on her feet, in the shade of the willow hanging over the garden wall. She placed her hands on the top of the captain’s armor and kissed her again, “Captain.” she added.

“I’m honored to be back,” the captain held her around the waist and laughed as Eva kissed the tip of her nose, “Your majesty.”


End file.
